Clouded Emotions
by Theskadudeguy
Summary: Finn and Jake find out that the droplet people are in trouble and take it upon themselves to sort things out!


"Wheeeeee" Finn was sliding down Jake, who had taken the form of a slide, into a pool of water. He hit the surface with a huge splash. When he resurface he took an absurdly large breath and then laughed.

Three tiny water droplet people were heading down the slide after him "teeheehee" they all giggled and hit Finn in the face and exploded and became one with the pool he was in.

"Haha gross" he said as he nonchalantly stepped out and started climbing back up Jake. "Dude this is so fun. You should give it a try." He said.

"Alright then" Jake stretched his arm out and turned it into a replica of himself and made it slide down his back "wheeeeeeee" he said from his actual face (rather than the replica one) and hit the water with so much force most of it flew out of the hole it was filling. Puddles formed around the hole which all quickly transformed into droplet people who ran up Jake's back to ride down him again.

Finn stood and watched as the pool refilled itself as droplet after droplet added itself to the hole. A small droplet was standing next to him with his arms crossed watching as well. "Hey Bert" Finn said not looking at him "the pool doesn't seem to be as full today..."

"That, Finn me boy, is because Norm, Florence and Kurt died last night" Bert had a really deep well spoken voice.

"What!" Finn exclaimed and waved his arms in the air "How! They were fine just yesterday!"

Bert who was unwavered and still watching the other droplets sliding down Jake's back turned to Finn. "Don't worry my boy, us droplet people only last a few days then we die. We consume our liquids and become dehydrated and shrivel up to dry nothingness and die"

Finn pulled a face which matched his horror "we gottsta help you little drop people" Finn started cupping his mouth shouting at all the droplet people "I'll go get y'all some more water!"

Bert who was no higher than Finn's knee jumped and slapped him "you silly boy. Look up there." He pointed at a huge grey cloud with two large beady eyes. "When we die we float up there where we get reborn as fresh droplets full of water."

Jake sidled over and was eating a burrito. "Finn? Whats with all the shouting bro?"

"Aw nothing dude. I just got a bit noodle crazy over the dead drop people. But its cool cause apparently soon all the shriveled up drop people will come down as rain from that creepy cloud" Finn pointed and Jake turned his hand into a tube and used two droplet people to turn it into a telescope. They kicked and giggled.

"Hee hee this tickles Jake" they had high pitched voices, apparently Bert was the only one with a deep voice.

"Uh Finn you might wana look at this."

"I know man the cloud had super-sauce creepy eyes."

"Uh no man" Jake stretched the telescope over to Finn and took another bite of his burrito.

"AAAAAH!" Finn recoiled in disgust "How can a cloud bleed!"

"What?" Jake took a look "haha no dude that's just burrito sauce..." he wiped the telescope and passed it back. "I mean those"

Finn took another look and saw what Jake was talking about "Ew what are those gross things?"

"Let me look boy" Bert climbed onto Finn's shoulder and stole the telescope.

"Watch it guy! That's my arm! Don't be so rough" Jake said as he munched on more burrito with his other arm.

"Finn my boy those are my people in dry husk form." Bert said in a slightly offended tone.

"Oh. Sorry" Finn had lost interest and was examining his sword.

"And my boy, they are in distress!"

"What!" Finn suddenly was very interested. "Wooooo some one needs our help! You hear that Jake?"

"Please could you take a little less joy in my peoples plight?" Bert huffed.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Finn said in a strangely sarcastic yet sincere tone and placed Bert on the floor from his shoulder. He raised his sword "what time is it Jake?"

"Awww man can I finish my burrito first?"

"Okay" Finn went limp and vacant as if on standby.

Jake opened his mouth super-dog wide and put in the whole burrito and swallowed it whole "Done!" He punched the air as he spoke.

"Wooooo adventure!"

Jake took that as his cue and strained as he inflated himself. Finn climbed on his back and they started floating up to the cloud. It didn't take very long and soon they had passed the clouds eyes and were level with the husk people. "Thank glob you're here Finn and Jake." One said in an unhealthy and dry rasp.

All the husks looked like small pink veiny humans with dry lips and big cutesie eyes.

Finn lifted one of Jake's ears and whispered; "These guys are gross dude" into it.

"I know man but they obviously don't wana be like this." Jake replied still inflated like a balloon.

"Of course we don't wana stay like this." A female husk rasped "It hurts!"

"Florence is that you?" Finn asked and the husk nodded. "Oh no..." Finn pulled a determined fist and hung his head "I shall make sure you husk dudes are moist as soon as you tell me how."

"Well" Florence replied "This cloud is usually rather sad a cries a lot...we usually fall through him and come out as his tears..."

"Aaah but hes cheered up recently!" Jake butted in.

"Yes Jake." Florence said. "And he doesn't ever speak - he doesn't have a mouth after all...so we dunno why hes not crying any more."

"Actually Flo I have an idea" an old husk with a beard and a cane spoke up. "Recently Howard, that's the clouds name, has started dating Gwendolyn"

Some of the husks gasped.

"Uh who's Gwendolyn?" Finn said in complete ignorance.

"Serious man do you live on another planet?" Jake said "Gwendolyn is the tornado who lives in Ooo"

"So you think this creepy cloud is happy cause he's in love?" A few husk people sunk into the cloud at that moment and a faint - thank yooooou - could be heard on the other side.

"Yes!" Said the old husk "he is in love! But if you keep insulting the cloud perhaps it will cry more! When you hurt its feelings just then by calling it creepy it cried a little"

Finn scratched his chin "It's against my hero's code to made critters sad. And that includes clouds..."

"We can't just let these gross husks die though Finn"

"Hmm you're right. Jake can you take us to talk to Gwendolyn?"

"Aw I dunno Finn..." Jake blushed and

"Cummon Jake" Finn started poking Jake all over and tickling him "boop boop boop" he said as he went.

"Okay okay! But Lady Rainicorn wont like it!" And Jake floated off in a westerly direction.

"See ya in a bit gross husk guys!" Finn said as they floated away.

"Please stop calling us gross!" Florence said as she waved them away.

A few hours later Finn and Jake were approaching Gwendolyn and things became rather windy. She saw them coming and turned to face them. "Hellllloooooooo" she bellowed in a seductive voice "oooh its yooou Jaaake looong time noooo see" she moved close to Jake, who was still in the shape of a balloon and kissed him on the cheek. She had houses and trees and animals floating around inside her huge being.

"Gwendolyn!" Jake slapped her away "we are over and you know it"

"Woah Jake you dated Gwendolyn?" Finn said trying to keep a straight face

"Yeah" Jake said with a descending tone "but we split up. She couldn't stop destroying things and I couldn't keep up with fixing stuff"

Finn started laughing. "Grrrrr Gwendolyn! Are you dating Howard the cloud?"

"Yesssss. I am Jake why doooo yoooou want to knoow? Are you jealoooooussss?" A smile crept across her ruby red lips.

"No! Lady is ten times the lady you are!" Jake started pouting "Even her name is lady!" he was becoming rather angry.

"Woah dude calm the melon balls down!" Finn patted him on the head. "Gwendolyn. We need your help. We need to make Howard cry to save the husk people. I don't wana make him sad cause that's against my hero's code. So I need you to help, Jake taught me this song once. It's to sing to some one you love."

"Aww yeah!" Jake realised "that song will make him cry with happiness! Good idea man! Bro fist!"

They bumped fists.

"Whacha say Gwendolyn" Finn proclaimed.

Gwendolyn thought for a moment "hmmmm...okay. but on one condition." She paused "if I get a kiss from Jake...On the lips"

"What!" Finn and Jake exclaimed.

"No way." Jake said.

Gwendolyn turned away and huffed "No kiss. No song I'm afraid." she said obstinately.

Finn patted Jake on the head again"Aw cummon man just peck her. For the gross husks. Cummon."

"Aw. Okay. For the gross husks...not cause I want to. And don't EVER tell Lady." he then muttered "Stupid tornado wanting lips kisses hrrrmph" Jake then shut his eyes tight and started stretching his lips all the way over to Gwendolyn and pecked her lips.

"Woooo" Finn punched the air "let's teach y'all this song"

The sun had gone down when Gwendolyn, Finn and Jake approached Howard and the husks on his back. "Howard. I have something toooo tell yoooooou." Howard looked at her and blinked. Jake got out his viola and started playing as Finn started beatboxing. Gwendolyn took this as her moment and started singing "

Little cloud,  
Oh little cloud,  
I lub the glub from you,

With all my insides,  
With all my brain,  
Please tell me you lub my glub too"

Everyone was silent and watched Howard. He blinked and swelled. His eyes welled up and the heavens opened he started sobbing. He cried for a little while but stopped and seemingly became happier. Only 10 percent of the husks fell through and became drop people again and the rest started stamping their feet in anger and shouting for the cloud to cry again.

"Well it kinda worked" Finn said to Jake.

"Sing it again Gwendolyn." Jake demanded.

"No Jake...that song was empty...I didn't mean it...meeting you reminded me I like REAL men. Not ones that cry at soppy songs." She replied.

Every one gasped and Howard welled up again.

"I'm with Bert now." She said as Bert the drop person spun around in her wake on a bike.

"Hey guys" he said in his deep voice.

"Hey" Finn and Jake waved back.

Howard started crying uncontrollably. "Thanks Finn! All the husks chimed"

"What? No!" Finn was stunned "Howard's sad now! I didn't want that!"

"Meh. At least you didn't make him sad." Jake shrugged as they lowered to the ground.

Finn stepped off Jake's back and completely forgot about what had just happened "Um Jake how do you date a tornado?"

"I don't quite know Finn...I don't. Quite. Know."

(illustration here .com/#/d50xpis)


End file.
